This Masquerade
by ks2012
Summary: She was supposed to help a friend get Draco to fall in love with her at the masquerade ball, but there was a mix up. Now she has to convince Draco that her friend is the one he fell in love with. Only now she's starting to fall for him.


**Chapter 1**

**A Ball**

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort was dead, and all the known Death Eaters had been captured. Harry Potter had saved the wizarding world and all were safe again.<p>

After the war ended, things calmed down. The people didn't go back to normal; they had changed too much for that. The ministry declared that for two weeks they were allowed to mourn. People didn't have to work; the school year at Hogwarts was ended. They were all ghosts, and the wizarding world was silent. After the two weeks ended it was time to rebuild. Hogwarts took priority and everything else followed suit. The collaboration and the determination brought everyone together and were quintessential to the healing process.

By the time September 1st rolled around, the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry were ready to get back to what they knew. It took Hermione Granger two months of logic and pleading to convince her two best friends to go back with her.

What finally convinced Harry had been when he realized that going back would mean he would be in the same year as Ginny, and therefore would be able to spend quite a lot of time with her. What convinced Ron was that as much as he loved his mother, he needed a break from her. Ever the maternal figure, the deaths encountered during the war hit her hard and sometimes it was too painful to be in the same vicinity as her.

So that September day all three of the golden trio stepped off of the train, ready to get back to a routine they knew.

Because there were so many from their year that came back, it was decided that they would have a Head Boy and Girl from both their class, dubbed the "eighth years," and the actual seventh year class. Hermione had been chosen from her class, and from her letter Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy had been chosen as Head Boy. She had to admit, she was a bit cross when she read it but later accepted that it was just something she had to deal with.

Her Head Girl badge was pinned securely to her robes, and she followed her friends into the Great Hall. It looked exactly as it had before the war and the air buzzed with the excitement of a new year. During the feast everyone caught up with their friends, enjoying that they were all back together, but all feeling the underlying current of sadness that they would always feel having faced war and death.

Afterwards everyone left the Great Hall to go to their respective houses. Hermione said good bye to her friends and made her way to the head table where the Headmistress was waiting. Draco Malfoy was already there waiting. The other two heads were also making their way over.

The male of the two was named Derek Pushkey from Ravenclaw. Hermione knew of him and had even talked to him on occasion. He was a nice guy, though lacked a bit in the social graces. The female was named Laney Lackler, who also hailed from Ravenclaw. Hermione knew Laney as a friend of Ginny's and would even go so far as to call her a friend. She was a pretty girl, standing at a short 5'2" with brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's good to see you all again after such trying times," began Professor McGonagall. "I'm sure we'll have a good year and I know you all will do well in your duties." Hermione was sure it wasn't just her imagination that McGonagall was looking at Malfoy when she said this.

"Now, since there are two pairs of you, we created two more rooms attached to the Head Common Room. You four will share the head duties. Now if you will follow me I will show you to your dorm."

The place she took them to was in its own tower not far from Gryffindor Tower. She gave them the password-dandelions-and then left them to settle in. The common room was warmly designed with a fireplace to the left around which were settled brown comfy chairs and couches. On the right side were two tables for studying.

In the back of the room straight across from the portrait hole was a spiral staircase. The four students made their way up, eager to settle in after a long day. It opened to a hallway with four doors. On the right were the girls' rooms and opposite them were the boys' rooms.

Hermione opened her door to find a room decorated in Gryffindor colors. A scarlet and gold four poster bed was against the opposite wall with a bedside table next to it. On the wall next to the door was a dresser. Against the wall to the left was a desk which sat next to a bookcase. On the right wall was a door which led to the bathroom, complete with shower, pool-sized bath, a toilet and two sinks.

Hermione decided to unpack her things, and then settle down to a good book.

* * *

><p>The next day all four heads met with the Headmistress in her office.<p>

"The staff has decided that Hogwarts should have its own celebration, both for the end of the war and for a new year. We've decided to throw a ball." Both Hermione and Laney smiled in excitement and the boys looked at each other. "It shall be for fifth years and up, and the theme to this ball will be up to you, as will the planning and so forth. I'll leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves. Keep me informed."

They all stood up and exited the office. Outside of the stone gargoyle, they turned to face each other.

"What do you all think of a masked ball?" asked Laney with excitement.

"Masked balls do make things more mysterious," said Malfoy with interest.

"Which adds an air of romance." It could have been Hermione's imagination, but it looked as if Laney had said this suggestively to Malfoy.

"It would give everyone a feeling of freedom," Hermione added.

Derek nodded. "I like the idea."

"Why don't we all think about this today, and then we can meet tonight with our ideas?" Hermione suggested. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Hermione went to Gryffindor tower to meet with the friends she hadn't seen since the previous night. After saying the password, the portrait opened to a party in the common room.

She was immediately given a mug of butterbeer by an unknown fifth year and was accosted from behind as Ginny hugged her. "Hermione! You finally came. How's the head dorm?"

She laughed. "It's fine, if a little quiet, which is the complete opposite of this place," she said over the noise.

Ginny took her hand and led her to the couch by the fire where Harry, Ron, and to her surprise Luna were sitting. The girls pulled up chairs and sat next to them.

"Hey Hermione!" said Harry. "How's everything been? Malfoy being a git?"

"Actually we've barely seen each other. We just had a meeting with McGonagall. Hogwarts is hosting a back to school ball."

"Really?" Ginny squealed. "It's been so long since we've had a ball!"

"Four years. We decided between us that it's going to be a masquerade. We're going over the details tonight."

"A masquerade, how fantastical," put in Luna.

"A masquerade would be pretty interesting," said Ron. "Nobody knowing who anybody is. I think it's a great idea."

"It needs to be really dreamy and magical," said Ginny. "Well, you know, magical like how muggles use the world."

"Just as long as I know who you are," Harry said turning to her. "I don't want to spend the entire ball looking for you, or thinking I found you and it turns out it's someone else."

Ginny laughed and grabbed his hand. "I promise I'll show you my costume, and we'll even leave the common room together."

Harry and Ginny had started dating about a month after the final battle. They had waited a time, feeling as if dating so soon after losing people they loved was inappropriate. No one could deny the two were meant to be together, and Hermione suspected there would be wedding bells in the next few years.

Ron and Hermione had tried to have a relationship after the war ended. Their time during the war had brought them close together. While they had tried dating, they soon mutually decided that while their time together was great, they just didn't fit. Their friendship was now stronger than ever.

"Masked balls can be so romantic," said Luna. Everyone tried to hide their slight shock at her statement. She looked at them all, knowing what they were thinking. "It's well known that mystery helps people to fall in love."

Everyone just decided to nod, agreeing with her statement but surprised that she was the one who said it.

"Maybe you could make it a bit like _A Midsummer Night's Dream_," suggested Harry.

Hermione perked up. "That's a great idea Harry! That would add to the mystery and romance of it."

The other three looked between them in confusion. Harry explained the muggle play to them.

"I suppose we would have to see it to understand," said Ron.

"I'll have to talk to the other heads about these ideas, but thank you guys for helping me."

"I'm so excited now!" said Ginny. "We'll have to go early the next Hogsmeade weekend to beat the crowd."

"That might be difficult," said Luna. "As every other girl will have the same idea."

Hermione and Ginny groaned. Harry and Ron started up a conversation between them; this was beyond what they cared about.

"We'll just have to see what happens," said Hermione.


End file.
